Angelica Eagle Fate
by goodmorningusa
Summary: Angelica is the new student at Konoha high A sector. But with an abusive father, perfect grades, and a shocking secret, fitting in may be a chalenge. Especially with having to deal with mean girls from her past, and present. Oc, AU
1. Say WHAT?

Angelica Eagle Fate Chapter 1 REWRITE (Chapter one revised and edited without songs! And I added some extra parts, you could say, deleted scenes?)

Now onto the story!

~GMUSA~

Angelica Fate finished the morning ham sandwhich she made for herself as she reached the gate to her school. She was wearing a green vest with polkadot pink and yellow puffed sleeves underneath, and a babypink skirt with black hightops. her earphones blast the music into her ears as she grabbed the school registration forms her mother filled out for her, and headed to the princable's office.

_'Why can't we be friends?'_

A new schoolyear was starting and being late would not be good for the dark brown-haired girl. Her tanned, carbourd colored skin practically shimmered as she entered the school.

_'Cuz you're all alone,'_

"Hey guys, it's Angelica!"

_'Zat why we ain't friends?'_

One of Angelica's fanboys screamed. everyone at school thought she was perfect. The only reason she was good at everything was because she knew her father would hit her and her mother if she wasn't.

_'And you're accident prone!'_

Angelica tried her best to walk past the crowd of people tht were building their way up, calling themselves 'The Angelica Eagle Fate Fanclub', made up of boys', girls', and the occasional cross-dresser.

_'Don't blame me for those things!'_

It was funny, though. When Angelica had arrived there, 1 year earlier, she had no friends, lockermates, or _fanboys_. But now, only 1 year and a month later, she now had friends, tons of 'em, 2 lockermates, the effect of a bad economy, and just about a thousand fanboys.

_'I'm alot of fun,'_

The AEF Fanclub, when it was first created, was searching for a purpose. So it started gathering around Angelica's house, meeting her outside and walking her to-and-from school.

_'On the inside,'_

But even the-oh-so-great Angelica could get annoyed, so she started briging her I-pod, keeping it on full blast to tune out the talking. She even went to the great lengths of changing her address and taking a different route to school.

_'So just give me a chance,'_

Angelica knew the rule about electronic devices in school, but she really loved the song! She herself was a great music fan, she needed it to stay focused, to think, and even to sleep!

_'I promise you won't have to hi-i-i-i-de!'_

But the song was over, so she turned off her I-pod and began to hear the conversationions around her, almost forgetting about her destination.

~GMUSA~

Reaching the princables office was a chore for Angelica, but when she arrived she walked over to front desk and handed the woman sitting on the other side the papers.

The woman was old with curly gray hair and eyeglasses. she was wearing a polkadot purple dress with a gurtle (that no one could see but everyone could tell she was wearing). The woman adjusted her eyeglasses.

"You Angelica Eagle Fate?" Angelica blushed at the sound of her middle name, and nodded.

"You'll be going to class on the A sector for this schoolyear."

"Why?"

"Because," The womon stopped to take a breath of air, "It's a waist of time and money to teach a student who already knows what they're learning."

Angelica paused to think of a good answer. The same thing happened last year at the South sector. "How and who's money am I waisting?"

"You're waisting the school's money because the board takes it into their hands to make sure we have the money to supply each student with textbooks. Now, if you already know the lesson, we're waisting money buying textbooks that could be going to better cause -say, I don't know - going into repairs."

Angelica bit her lip - she knew what was coming next.

"You have thirty minutes to clear out your locker and be out of North sector,"

~GMUSA~

Angelica was in an empty hallway, dumping her things out of used-to-be her locker into her bookbag.

She noticed something that wasn't there that morning. A white sheet of paper, folded in half. She frowned, and picked it up. She was about to read it when-

"Sharing notes, are we?" Angelica looked up.

The hall moniter. Suzie Flanks. A redhead with back length hair braided into two ponytails. She wore big glasses, and a this red turtleneck tucked into blue jeans that were pulled up to her stomach. Her orange shoes really _clashed _with her outfit.

"No, I was-"

"Give it to me."

"It isn-"

"_Now._"

Angelica handed Suzie the note, watching carefully as she opened it and began to read:

_Adore what I do,_

_No more time for you._

_Goodbye to you_

_End is near._

_Long_

_I have awaited_

_Come to me fool,_

_And all shall be over soon._

_Even though you don't belive,_

_All is not well_

_Girls like you must pay_

_Like _she _did,_

_Ever so long ago._

_Funny isn't it?_

_All victoms don't belive_

_Til' it is too late_

_Everyone does._

_Kids must not worry_

_Idols have suffered for them._

_Like many fools,_

_Like many aldult's_

_Even like many elderly._

_Don't forget this._

_You must remember_

_Or else,_

_Underworld is near._

"What is this? You could scare little-" Suzie said looking up from the note, only to find-

Angelica was gone.

~GMUSA~

The room was dark. It weas cold and dark. Stone floors and tight walls alighned the room while carndles lit the room. A large staircase was on the right side of the room, leading upwards.

"Did you deliver the note?" A male voice said. It was more of a demand. Angelica translated the question into: "That note better be delivered or else."

Angelica was at the A Sector. Sure it had taken her a while to get there, but following the fact that North Sector and A Sector were both on the same property, it had only taken about nine minutes.

"Yes Hawk-sama," She said with a nod, "Suzie Flanks has recived and read the 'warning'."

This Hawk man smirked, and slowly walked to Angelica, "I'm going to love having you going to A Sector."

This time, Angelica smiled. "Yes Hawk-sama."

GMUSA~

_"My life is a movie scene_

_That's what I know_

_Since I was young_

_I didn't grow._

_And now I'm fourteen_

_Living by myself_

_It's hard to adjust to life_

_with no one else."_

Angelica stopped singing. She was at the A Sector. Sure it had taken her a while to get there, but following the fact that North Sector and A Sector were both on the same property, it had only taken about nine minutes.

_'This school is big.' _Angelica thought. She was panting after ditching the scene of **THE HALL MONITER EXTERMINATING PROGRAM: WE EXTERMINATE NUISINCES. **She was a part of the club, infact the founder.

_'Now just to go to the Principle's Office-' _Angelica's thoughts stopped when she realized that she had absolutley so idea where the Principle's Office was. '_Oh shit.'_

_"But I'm a mini-aldult_

_so I know_

_even a Butterfly needs room to grow."_

~GMUSA~

Sorry guys! I bet you were expecting a new chapter, not a remake! But I read chapter one, and it sucks! I already finished chapter two, I just need to make an introduction to Naruto. Now, here's a deleted scene:

Angelica sighed. Only a month in this school and she was working her ass off.

_'North sector. Psh-NOT!'_

Now she was sitting in her bedroom, doing homework.

"I _hate _algebra..." She mumbled to herself. "Too much damn work!"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Angelica stared at her door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

It came again.

"Go away, I'm doing homework!" She shouted at the door.

_Creack, creack, creack._

"Good. Now to get some damned work done." Angelica mumbled.

Angelica had just been transfered to North Sector for her first year of high school. She didn't expect the work to be like middle school, but this was just ridiculous!

Now, she sat at her desk after a bath, in a long grey sweatshirt reading 'Got Milk?', which was funny considering she was drinking milk. She had her hair loosley braided in one big plait.

"The first five answers are wrong!" Her mother's voice sang from behind her door.

_'There's no way...' _Angelica thought looking over work.

"NOOO!" She screamed. The answers _were_ wrong!


	2. The First Day

**Please Enjoy**

**Angelica Eagle Fate**

**Chapter 2 **

**'The First Day' Part 1**

**By: Goodmorningusa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have and never will. I do, however, own Angelica and any other oc's that come into this story. I own the plot as well.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Me: Hello! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Angelica: Hn.**

**Me: Hey say something!**

**Angelica: You haven't added any official characters yet.**

**Me: Hey! There's you, the hall moniter-**

**Angelica: I mean Kishimoto charaters.**

**Me: I'm adding some in this chapter!**

**Angelica: *Says something too quiet to hear***

**Me: Did you say something?**

**Angelica: *Deep breath* WHY HAVEN'T YOU STARTED THE CHAPTER YET? *Runs after me***

**Me: THERE WILL BE 3 OR MORE PARTS TO THIS CHAPeeeeeee! *Says while running***

~GMUSA~

Angelica studied the classroom. It was a regular class; desks in the usual places, a board in the front and the teacher's desk beside it. Normal students in regular-looking clothing. Much better than the North Sector, which classes were small and had whide table's like a kindergarden.

"First period is General Knowledge," Kakashi stated barley looking up from his book, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, homeroom teacher," Kakashi was now standing and walking towards Angelica, "Here's you're schedule," Kakashi handed Angelica a paper, "Let me introduce yo to the class. No better, let them introduce themselves."

There was a pause, as Angelica heard a conversation erupt:

_"Do you see the outfit she's wearing?"_

_"Yeah. It's totally overrated!"_

Angelica rolled her eyes. _'How superficial.'_

_'_"Tenten," Kakashi turned and face the class that was barley paying attention as he countinued, "Come up please."

_Did they even hear him?' _Angelica -who was facing the class- noticed a girl making her way to the front of the room.

She had farley long brown hair parted up in two buns. She was wearing a pink jacket over a white undershirt; the jacket had no zipper or buttons and stopped above her bellybutton, and had lond sleeves that made her shoulders look more broad than they really were. She was wearing a green skirt that stopped above the knee and matched her green converse. But what really pulled her outfit together was her eyes. A cool shade of dark grey. Angelica didn't know why, but they did.

"Hi I'm Tenten," The girl said, snapping Angelica out of her daze, "but you probraly already know that." Angelica reconized the voice as the same person who called her outfit _'totally overrated'_.

"Do you have a last name or are those totally overrated?"

Tenten eyed Angelica. "Excuse me?"

"Did you not hear me?" Angelica replied.

"Yeah, I heard you, but I was just questioning the logic in-"

"Tenten, just sit here," Kakashi, cutting Tenten off, pointed a finger to a seat off the side of the classroom, "You will be sitting here from now on."

"Wha- But why!" Tenten all but shouted.

"Angelica needs a place to sit, and I'm fully aware of your sight problem," Kakashi replied, "And you _are_ one of the class members who often get into trouble."

Tenten turned around and glared at Angelica, before storming towards the desk.

"So where do I sit?" Angelica asked, not sparing Tenten one glance.

"In the back, next to pinky," Kakashi said, now back into his book, "You'll know her when you see her."

Angelica turned. _''You'll know her when you see her.''_

_'He better be right.' _Angelica thought as she walked shyly to the back of the classroom, avoiding stares from all the other students, as she searched for a girl wearing all pink.

Nobody.

Wait... was it? No couldn't be, a pink _haired_ girl? It was.

"So _that's _the pinky..." Angelica mumbled as she sat down. Kakashi hadn't been joking when he said her seat was in the back. She was in the very last row.

"Yo again, Girlie."

Angelica turned to face a delinquent looking boy sitting in the seat beside her. He had bright green uncombed hair. On his body was a black hoodie and blue jeans torn at the knee. On his feet were black flat converse. He looked particularly skinny, like he hadn't eaten in days, but his chubby-like bodyshape proved that to be wrong.

Angelica had questions she wanted to ask like _'_Are you being starved at home?' or 'Did you dye your hair?', but she settled on, "Do I know you?"

"Such bad memory, girlie."

Then it hit her, and she remembered where she had met the guy before.

_**Angelica was in a daycare called Kid Services, where she worked. She was wearing the regular uniform, a grey T-shirt with the store name on it, and blue jeggings.**_

_**Her job there was a the front desk woman on Thursdays and Tuesdays. On Saturdays and Fridays she was a Playmate, a worker who took care of the kids, and on Mondays she was a customer service employee, sitting at a desk and answering phone calls made for the store.**_

_**It was a Thursday, so she was a Front Desk Woman, waiting for a customer to arrive.**_

**Cliffhanger?**

**Angelica: This chapter is too short.**

**Me: Then why don't you write the chapters!**

**Angelica: Because this is your story.**

**Me: And- HA!**

**Angelica: ?**

**Me: I added Tenten to this story!**

**Angelica: So what?**

**Me: It's a real character!**

**Angelica: Whatever. Now stop lying and tell the truth.**

**Me: ?**

**Angelica: You know what I mean**

**Me: O yeah! I'm starting a new story! And here's the deleted scene:**

Angelica was a dog walker.

It wasn't the best summer job, but hey, it made money.

Anyway, today Angelica was walking the dog of a neighbor, Rexie.

He was a Golden Retriever with long shaggy fur. He was wearing a red coller with the anitials REM for Rexie Emmet Monoflow.

_'What kind of owners give their dog a middle name?'_

Angelica though to herself.

Today she was wearing a grey sweatsuit and black sneakers. The jacket was unzipped and she had a red t-shirt underneath. Her hair was styled with on clip on the top of her head, keeping the bangs and side hair out of her face, while the hair that flowed out of the clip was help together by a low ponytail on the back of her head.

"Come on Rexie! Let's go!" Angelica said.

The dog began to run. And normally, Angelica could keep up with a dog, but Rexie was as big as Scooby-Doo. (1)

By the end of the day, Angelica was sweating up a storm, her hair a frizzed mess, her clothing covered in mud. A weird comparison to the dog beside her, who looked the same as when Angelica had come to pick him up.

**Angelica: How come each one of these deleted scenes make me look stupid?**

**Me: They can't make you looke like what you already are.**

**(1) Because Scooby-Doo is so big. Derr.**


	3. Questions and Answers

Angelica Eagle Fate Chapter 3 Questions and Answers By goodmorningusa A/n: I am so sorry for not updating this story! I was on a 2 month writers block! I don't need an intro, but here's a chapter! Hisan, means Misery in Japanese. The kanji for it is, 悲惨.

Class had been quite fun. Angelica had learned that 'General Knowledge' was just another word for 'Free Period.' She had learned a lot about Hisan, and the Akatsuki. She had also met Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Choji.

_Flashback_

Angelica thought about what the red head had meant. Her thoughts were disturbed when a young man tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey! New kid!" The boy practically yelled. He had tanned skin and blonde hair. His cheeks had whisker marks on them and he was wearing a bright orange oversized t-shirt and black jeans.

"**I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto stuck his hand out, and Angelica shook it****.**

"I'm Angelica." She re-introduced herself.

"Let me introduce you to the gang." Naruto said, turning around. "The girl in front of me is Ino." Naruto pointed to a girl with a long blonde ponytail. She had blue eyes like Naruto and wore a purple mini t-shirt with a flower on it, a purple skirt, white socks and purple (no surprise there) knee warmers.

"I'm also called Naruto's cousin." Ino said.

'_Well, that explains the resemblance.' _Angelica thought.

Naruto went back to introductions. "The boy to her left is Choji Amikichi." Choji was a chubby boy with red squiggles drawn on each cheek. He wore a short sleeved green very thin jacket with a white shirt underneath. Both his arms were fully bandaged and he wore a pair of black jog pants and blue sneakers underneath.

"What happened to his arms?" Angelica asked.

Naruto had an evil glint in his eyes. "It's a **mystery**." Angelica blinked when she realized Naruto was just trying to scare her. Then she nodded.

"And as you know," the pink haired girl beside her said, drawing her attention from Naruto, "I'm Sakura Haruno , I've been Naruto's friend for 8 years."

Sakura wore a white tank top with a red and black striped jacket. She wore black leggings and black flats.

"The rest of them are in different classes now."

"The rest of who?" Angelica asked.

"The rest of our friends."

…

Class was now halfway over.

Angelica glanced over to Naruto to see him doodling little foxes. They all had nine tails. _Kyuubi _it said at the top of the sheet. Angelica raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Naruto." She called. Naruto turned to her and dropped his pencil.

"Huh?"

"Who's that?" She pointed to the red headed boy who had spoke to her earlier and was now peacefully sleeping.

"How do you know him?" Naruto asked seriously.

"I don't know him but he knows me. I met him before, too. But I don't remember."

"Was it long ago?" By now, Sakura had joined the conversation.

"It was like a week or two ago." Angelica shrugged. " You could call it long ago, but it really wasn't that long ago."

"What did he say to you?" Ino put in.

"I don't remember."

"So he didn't threaten you?" Naruto asked. Angelica didn't know if that was worry in his voice or suspicion. _'Maybe both'._

"I don't see what the big deal is. What's so bad about him anyway?"

"He's Pein Shuzen's little brother." Choji said between eating a bag of chips and talking.

"Riiiiiiight. So I'm supposed to magically know who that is."

"Pein Shuken," Ino began, " is the leader of a club called the Akatsuki. He has piercings in his nose and weird ringy eyes."

Angelica raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Sakura took over. "The Akatsuki is more of a gang than anything else. They have cloak-like uniforms with clouds on them . They sometimes-"

"Wait a minute," Angelica interrupted, " Who's 'they'?"

"The others in the club," Answered Naruto.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, "They sometimes wear them to school."

"Wear what?" Angelica asked.

"The uniforms."

"Wait a minute," Angelica remembered something. " What does any of this have to de with the red head?"

"He goes to some of the meetings, no, scratch that, **all** of the meetings, and he fetches the club the Social Selector."

"The Social Selector?" Angelica was truly confused.

"It's a book with lists of all the richest people in the area, where they live and what their phone numbers are."

"Why would they need it?"

"For their robberies."

"Robberies?"

"Yeah."

"Choji," Angelica said, sounding desperate, "Can you please tell me what these three are talking about?"

Choji nodded, stuffing his mouth with a handful of chips before talking. "The Akatsuki is suspected for many crimes, and they have been for a while now." He stopped to re-stuff his mouth with more chips. "Stuff like robberies and kidnappings."

"How about murders?"

"Some of those too.

"Okay," Angelica said after a while, "Let's have a quick re-cap. The red head is the little brother of Pein Shuzen, who is the leader of a gang called the Akatsuki, which is suspected of a bunch of crimes."

"And," Sakura said, "You and Hisan have meet before, but you don't remember it."

"Who's Hisan(1)?"

"Hisan's the one you call 'red head'."

Angelica's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "So Hisan brings the Social Selector?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. So that makes him a part of the crimes."

"Yeah." Naruto replied again.

"_Ohhh._ That makes sense."

After a while of silence, Naruto spoke up again.

"Oh yeah Angelica, let's see your schedule!" Angelica was shocked at how his mind could change topics so fast.

"Sure." Angelica searched in her from pockets, then her back. On the back left one, she pulled out a piece of paper, un crumpled it, and handed it to Naruto.

It read:

Homeroom – Kakashi Hatake

First period – General Knowledge – Kakashi Hatake

Second Period – Physical Education – Might Gai

Third Period – Advanced Art – Massohara Iwa

Fourth Period – Sexual Education – Jiraiya

Lunch -

Fifth Period – English – Kakashi Hatake

Sixth Period – World History – Anko Matarashi

Seventh period – Music – Kurenai Yuhi

Eighth period – Science – Orochimaru

"Do I have any other classes with you?" Angelica asked. She watched as Naruto compared his schedule with hers.

"You have second period with Sasuke, Kiba, and me." Said Sakura.

"Okay" The bell rang just as she said that.

"See you at lunch, Angelica!" Naruto said. The five of them said their goodbye's, then all headed off in different directions.

_End flashback_

'_That was easier than I thought it would be.'_

Angelica thought, as she followed Sakura to her next class.

**So how was that? From now on I will make each chapter at least one thousand words!**

**Also, here's the grade count.**

**Freshman-**

**-Matsuri**

**-Anastasia**

**Sophomore-**

**-All of rookie nine (minus Shikamaru and Tenten)**

**-Gaara**

**-Angelica**

**-Karen**

**-Hisan**

**Junior-**

**-Shikamaru**

**-Kankuro**

**-Tenten**

**Senior-**

**-The whole Akatsuki**

**-Ayame**

**I do except oc's! All the blank spots are open to the public to submit their oc's in a comment or private message!**

**Here's how:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Gender:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Past (good or bad):**

**Secrets (if any):**

**Height (tall, short, normal):**

**Looks (Be as descriptive as possible, please):**

**Style (gothic, girly, techno, normal):**

**More info (Anything that's not included that you think you should add):**

**Please send in your oc before all the spots fill up, and I don't care if the character is in another fic.**

**Word Count: 1,247**


End file.
